borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vending machine
A Vending Machine is an equipment dispenser for new weapons, gear and ammo, and for selling extra weapons and equipment. Vending machines are located strategically throughout the game and available in each zone. Depending on the size of the zone there may be multiple locations. Sub-zones usually have vending machines located right at the transition point. Ammo and Med Vendors are also often found just prior to encounters with major story arc bosses, allowing players to resupply before a big fight. Vending machines are often referred to as 'vendors'. Gameplay Mechanics There are three types of vending machine found within the game; Weapons, Ammunition and Medical. While each type of vending machine is restricted in what it can sell, any type of item can be sold to any machine. The exception is ammunition, which is not able to be resold once its purchased or picked up. All vending machines change items for sale every 20 minutes (real time). Each machine offers an "Item Of The Day", which is often a rarer item than regular stock, at an inflated price. As the characters progress through the game, the vendors offer higher level items in higher level areas. The item level of a vending machine is tied to the level of the zone and will not increase above a preset level. Every time a player accesses a vending machine a voiced announcement will broadcast from it, advertising various advantages of the items that can be bought. When accessing a machine, a player has three options: Buy, Sell, and Buyback. In addition all item lists are sortable by: all, type, brands, items. The purchase price of any item differs from the selling price by a factor of 7. Buyback The Buyback Option stores the 20 most recently sold items until the player leaves the zone or quits the game. *If the player sells a 21st item, the oldest item in the Buyback list will be lost. *Each item in the Buyback list is available at any vending machine, of any type, in that particular zone. *The Buyback list is unaffected by the 20 minute cycle of new merchandise. Weapon Vending Machine Ammunition Vending Machine | |} Medical Vending Machine Jakobs Vending Machine The Jakobs Vending Machine is located in Jakobs Cove and becomes available after completing several key missions. It is unique in that it is the only machine of its kind. It sports Jakobs Company color scheme, of brown and gold, and is boldly emblazoned JAKOBS Legacy Firearms, and pictures a child wearing a pith helmet and holding a large caliber double rifle. When the machine is accessed the announcement made is in a different voice than Marcus'. It does not sell only Jakobs weapons, it can sell weapons from any manufacturer. It is only available for a limited time. It is also unique in that it offers Class Mods for sale as well. Trivia *The medical vending Machines in Jakobs Cove have been modified to say Ned instead of Zed. (Excluding the one in Dead Haven.) *Despite the fact that one of the missions at the Jakobs Cove Bounty Board requires you to repair the Jakobs vending machine, it will eventually stop working again if you leave the area and come back to the vending machine. This is most likely just a small glitch. *Also, in the monitor screen of the Jakobs Vending Machine, you can see the texture sheet of it, revealing a somewhat easter egg or it was accidentally left in by the developers. Category:Items Category:Gameplay